Fire Emblem Awakening: An Extra Piece
by Closerhenry
Summary: The story begins in between chapters 2 and 3 of Fire Emblem: Awakening. A teenager awakens in the land of Ylisse, with no memory. He is found by the Shepards, and is taken in due to his skill in dark magic. However, Robin takes an interest to him due to their similar introduction to Ylisse. The pairings are based off of one of my save files. Major spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening


**Fire Emblem Awakening: An Extra Piece Chapter One**

I awoke in a field of grass, with the breeze blowing gently across my face. I blinked, as the bright summer sun got in my eyes. Sitting up, I yawned. How long was I sleeping? Looking around, I realized I didn't know where I was. I also realized something much more pressing. I had absolutely no memory whatsoever. I looked down at my clothes to try to jog my memory, but it was just a pair of brown cotton trousers, and a comfortable purple collar shirt. I noticed a book on the ground, and I desperately flipped through it, hoping it would have _some _information. But, it was just a bunch gibberish. I couldn't understand a word of it. I let out a loud sigh of defeat. I guess I should just look around, and see if I can find someone. Maybe they could give me directions to the nearest authority figure. They'd be able to help me.

I saw a stack of smoke in the distance, so I started moving that way. Unless there was a very small and controlled forest fire, the smoke had to signal people. As I drew closer, I started to hear yelling and screaming. I quickly ran over a hill, to see a small village. Some of the houses were on fire, and villagers were running left and right. Out of a building emerged a band of poorly dressed men, all wielding dull metal axes. I hid behind a building, scared for my life. What the hell is going on!?

"Gee, boss! This was a great idea! Nobody's gonna worry about some bandits when the corpses come a-walkin'! It's easy gold!" the skinniest man laughed. Bandits!? Corpses coming alive!? What hell did I enter!? I felt a hand tug on my shirt from behind. I turned around in panic, but it was simply a village maiden.

"What are you doing!? If they see you, they'll kill you for sure! You have to get out of here!" she whispered. I nodded, as we both ran away from the building. However, two bandits emerged from a building in front of us, and simply stared at us. One was bald with tanned skin, and the other had long, dirty black hair. They nodded to each other, and started slowly walking toward us. They both wore a wicked grin.

"Well, looky here. Looks like you two kiddos got separated from your family. Don't worry, I think we can find a family for you! They'll practically pay us for the… 'assistance' you'll both give them. Ha ha ha!" The bald one joked. The maiden and I both slowly stepped back until we found ourselves backed up against a wall. The girl was beginning to cry in terror. I had begun to hyperventilate. I looked around for some sort of weapon, until the book I held grew warm. I looked at it, and it was almost as if it opened by itself. Certain words glowed, and I put my index finger to them slowly. The feeling was surreal, almost as if someone else was controlling me. I looked up, pointed my open hand at the bandits. The black haired bandit was surrounded by a vortex of darkness, as the colour was sapped from his skin. His companion looked on in horror as the other bandit fell to his side from exhaustion. I stood there, hand shaking at what had just happened. What just happened!?

"You'll pay for that!" the bald bandit roared, as he charged forward with his axe. I held my book out in front of me, hoping in some way it'd block his blow. I turned away and closed my eyes, waiting to feel his sword slice into me. Instead, I heard a loud clanking sound. I opened my eyes to see a tall, blue haired man in royal clothes blocking the axe with an exquisite looking blade. He turned his head to face me.

"You alright?" he asked. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't make out why. I quickly nodded my head, unable to make words come out of my mouth. The man pushed the axe away, and stabbed the bandit in the stomach. The bald bandit fell next to the long haired one. The man's eyes drifted to my book.

"I assume you use that tome to defend yourself?" he inquired.

"Y-yes…" I responded meekly. The man placed his blade into his sheath, and surveyed the landscape. From behind the building ran a white haired man in black robes. Beside him was a blonde haired girl in a yellow dress, who was wielding a staff. The man in the robe held a book similar to mine, although his was yellow and mine was violet.

"Chrom, the remaining bandits have been taken care of." the white haired man announced.

"Good job, Robin. Are all of the villagers okay?" the man who I assumed to be Chrom asked.

"Yep! We managed to get here right on time! Hey, who's the kid with the dark tome? Is he with them?" the girl asked worryingly.

"No, he was just attacked by some of them. He got one of them with dark magic, though. Are you from here?" Chrom inquired, turning to face me.

"N-no… I'm a little lost. I just woke up in some field, and found this village. I was hoping to find someone who could tell me where I was." I explained. Robin looked at me a little funny when I said that.

"Just like me… someone who can't remember anything. Do you remember your own name?" Robin asked. I thought for a moment, before it suddenly came to me.

"Yeah, I remember it now. My name is Henry. Thank you for saving us, sir." I replied. The maiden simply curtsied, and walked off.

"Well then, Henry, you are in the kingdom of Ylisse. My name is Chrom, and this is Robin and Lissa. We are Shepherds, who watch over the land. You would be lucky that we happened upon this village. We are on our way to Regna Ferox, and seeing as you cannot remember anything, would you like to come with? Your magic might come in handy." Chrom offered. Thinking it over, I decided it was probably the best way for me to regain my memory.

"I'd be happy to come with you. I only hope I won't get in the way." I replied, a large smile on my face. I'm not sure why, but something about Chrom put me at ease.

"Well, then let us be off. We are a bit behind schedule, so we must hurry." Chrom announced, as we made our way down the road. It wasn't long after that other members of the Shepherds joined us. There was the blonde show-off Vaike, a large, heavily armored man referred to as Fredrick the Wary, and an average looking fellow named Stahl. Very soon, we were on the way to Regna Ferox.


End file.
